Finding Home
by minoru1
Summary: Eiri Yuki discovers, invasion of privacy can be okay sometimes... a gift!fic to my friend Erichan!


**Finding Home** – A Gravitation ficlet

By Vayne

Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami and Sony. I do not claim any rights to the manga or the anime. The poem at the start is mine though. This is a gift!fic for my best friend Eri. Love you girl!

Finding Home 

The walls I built so long ago

Crumbling down… emptied and hollow

This silence I guarded here and now

You'll shatter, somehow, surely in the morrow

Forever seems like a long time

Endless, tiring useless rhymes

The words I used to hide the pain

You see through them amidst the rain

My hearth fire died, been long forgotten

The cold, no more an extension of my being

You go deep inside, under my skin

Can't understand how you make me burn

Your light shines so brightly for me

Dispelling the shadows so I can see

The path before that I failed to be

Walk home again where only you hold the key

………..oOo………..oOo………oOo……….

Botheration.

He couldn't understand why he even tried. Why he even thought that it was remotely possible that Shindou has an iota of brain inside his skull. One minute he would have been on the verge of finishing his latest novel, free from the pressure and strain of meeting the deadline, and the singer had to push one tiny little button on the keyboard.

He lost four chapters. Four freakin' chapters that took whole weeks from him just to come up with in the first place. He wanted to throttle him then and there. Would have killed the stupid strawberry blond if he hadn't seen those huge, amethyst goo-goo eyes that had set his teeth on edge. So wordlessly, before he could do some permanent damage, he took his coat and sunglasses and walked out of the door.

The sounds of 'Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!' that followed through after he had slammed the door in Shuichi's face grated on his nerves. Obviously he'd be apologizing like crazy again and he just doesn't have the heart to forgive the singer just then. Not yet.

At least he didn't go homicidal.

A long time ago it would have been a different story. If he were the same man as before, Shindou would no doubt find the cold front stoop as his mattress for the night. His present self held much less scary thoughts than usual and he'd settle for some beer and a little time alone to curb his anger. He took another long drag from his cigarette as he watched the few clients that occupied the bar. He'd found a seat in the far corner in order to hide his identity from prying eyes. Lord knows he didn't relish the idea of the paparazzi right now. He might just take things out on them.

Eiri Yuki had an uncanny ability to observe. This is the real reason why he was such a good writer in the first place. He catches the minutest detail in everyday life and translates it into beauty with his carefully wrought words. It's a lot like painting in a canvas, but with words used for the imagery. However, no matter what beautiful poetry he conjures for his readers, there are no right words for him to describe his relationship with Shuichi.

Shuichi is loud, hysterical and utterly brainless which made it a complete enigma how he could tolerate the constant constraints of having a public relationship with the singer. Yet no matter how many times he tried, he didn't have the will to make him walk out of his life. He wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall. _What the hell was I thinking?_

Perhaps it is not Shindou who has gone mad.

Snippets of conversation wafted to his ears and he smiled a bit at hearing the mundane little things that people busy themselves with. There was a pimply college kid two tables from him being consoled by his friends from getting dumped, a waitress was giggling as an old guy openly groped her and a group of girls gossiped amicably while taking turns in the karaoke. It took him a moment to discern what they were chatting about and he went rigid when the object of their conversation became clear to him.

"Have you heard? Eiri Yuki was seen with that singer in a private beach in Cannes. What I would give just to be in that pesky singer's shoes!"

"What do they see in him? He's just a cheap imitation of 'Grasper."

"I heard he and Sakuma-san were in a relationship as well. What a drag!"

"Ee? He'd cheat on Yuki? That man-whore!"

"I bet it's all publicity. I'm sure Yuki-sama is not gay! Nobody that gorgeous should be gay!"

"I'll take Yuki-sama even if he's gay! I don't care, I'll turn him back into a man!"

"I hope Yuki-sama will wake up and dump that Shindou guy. It's not good for his reputation to be with an idiot."

He was speechless as he listened to them, his beer bottle halfway to his mouth. Didn't those same lines cross his mind a thousand times? Yet they don't understand. _How dare they judge Shindou in such a way?_ They have never seen him, never knew the real reason why he couldn't let go of the singer like an addiction. His jaw clenched.

Shindou shines more dazzling than the sun. He had that ability to get under your skin with his pure heart. He was never a person who could lie. He wears his heart on his sleeve. The same honesty that gives him the drive to pursue anything he sets his eyes on. He lives for the day, for the chance to love and share his light to others.

And yes, he is an idiot.

He brought the bottle down and signaled the waiter for the bill. He'd better get out of this place before he does something he'll regret. He stood up, and slowly made his way to the entrance. He couldn't pass up the opportunity though and he stopped by the girls' table. Their eyes fairly popped out of their sockets when they recognized the angel who graced their midst.

"Oh my God it's Yuki-sama!" one of them exclaimed and the other girls tittered around him.

"Please join us Yuki-sama!" they pleaded him as one, batting their eyelashes to him. he groaned inwardly.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation ladies" he began smoothly as he leaned into them. They hung onto his words like moths to a flame, barely breathing.

"Just so you know ladies" he gave them a predatory grin "That idiot you are referring to is the one I'll go home to tonight. I suggest you try to hold your judgement to yourselves because you'll only dream of what he has."

The shocked silence that preceded him felt satisfying to his ears. He walked out of the bar slowly and into the frigid night air. He detoured into the deserted park where he and Shindou met for the first time, smiling slightly at the nostalgic air that suffused him. Yes, he'd probably make the news again this time.

"Yuuukiiii!" the sudden shout made him stop in his tracks moments before a lithe body collided his own from behind. He shook his head slowly when he felt the other cling to him, sobbing loudly and no doubt drenching his coat from his crocodile tears.

"Ho-Hontou no go-gomennasai!" Shindou was alternating between hiccups and loud gulps of air.

"Urusai." He pulled the sobbing boy by the back of his shirt collar, pulling him alongside like a dog on a leash.

"But I was so stupid! I promise I'll retrieve your file! Yuukiii!" Shindou cried louder, trying to grab his hand to keep Yuki from leading him around.

"Never mind." He answered dryly as he dragged the boy towards their apartments.

"But I feel so bad! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Shuichi's purple eyes shone with teardrops.

"Don't even think of touching my laptop." He glared at the singer. "Just let it drop."

"Yuukii!" Shindou launched into him and enveloped him in a hug. For someone so slight, he had an octopus-like ability to cling. Yuki sighed helplessly as he punched in their elevator number.

"Ne, Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled as he nuzzled the writer's hair "Why are you being so nice?"

"Shut up." He suppressed a moan as Shu nibbled on his earlobe, still clinging to his back like an overgrown koala. He turned the doorknob and flicked on the lights.

"I'm just glad to be finally home"

A/N: Happy 22nd birthday Eri-chan! Nee-chan wuvs you! Sorry I couldn't write slash yet… you know little baby steps ne?

This is my second Gravi fic. Thank you to the people who reviewed the first one, "Anti-Nostalgic". This one is one you guys! Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
